


Aetheric Love

by Aryun



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aether Member, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Praise Kink, Spanking, overhealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryun/pseuds/Aryun
Summary: “I do. Almost every night… and day and somewhere between the two,” G’raha laughed. “But it would seem that tonight I want you to take me .” He could feel the flush blooming across his cheeks, the very words tightening the coil in his stomach.She offered a shy, yet knowing smile at his words and flushed skin. “Of course, all you need do is ask. Let me see how beautiful you are, G’raha.”
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Aetheric Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friends.

After returning to the Source and his younger body, G’raha was unable to cast away specific memories. Perhaps _unwilling_ would be more accurate. Ones that he often found himself reliving when alone and with time to spare. He’d been split in two and made whole—at the same time. It was under the guise of the unknowable Crystal Exarch that he'd been bent over his desk and left a mewling wreck, begging for more of _her_. To him it felt like an age ago when in truth it had been just a few moons at most. 

On one such night, his crimson eyes watched her every movement. Standing to look at herself in the polished metal mirror, small hands freed bound hair to cascade down her back and a shake of her head to loosen the last of her braid. She paused at feeling his gaze.

"Mayhap you would like to put those eyes of yours to use _elsewhere_?" she asked, turning to face him.

“I do. Almost _every_ night… and day and somewhere between the two,” G’raha laughed. “But it would seem that tonight I want _you_ to take _me_.” He could feel the flush blooming across his cheeks, the very words tightening the coil in his stomach.

She offered a shy, yet knowing smile at his words and flushed skin. “Of course, all you need do is ask. Let me see how beautiful you are, G’raha.”

She started with his hairpins. A gentle touch removed them, tangling her fingers and pulling mildly as she went. At her ministrations G’raha fidgeted, eyes affixed to the floor. He moaned quietly. Digits paused before following the sharp lines of his face to trace the tattoos at the column of his neck. The Warrior leaned in, coaxing G’raha to tilt his head to the side. Rose-coloured lips pressed chaste kisses in a line. Levin chased down his spine, barely able to suppress a shiver.

Torn between wanting to stay in the crook of G’raha’s neck and uncovering more of his beautiful body, the Warrior reluctantly pulled away. He pouted at her withdrawal, soon to be replaced by mirth when she hastily tried to remove his scarf by pulling it over his head. Instead it got caught in his hair.

“Here let me—you will ruin my hair!”

She smirked, leaned in closer and murmured. “That’s not _all_ I shall ruin.”

G’raha flushed and fumbled the scarf from his neck, folding and placing it on a chair. He shrugged the gilet from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. The Warrior knelt in front of G’raha, pushed his linen shirt up and kissed his well-defined abs. The further south the kisses travelled, the more his heart raced. But she stopped _just_ before his trousers. _Teasing_ him. There was a temptation to make the Warrior _pay_ for it, to push her head down; but now was not the time. She looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent. He huffed, tail curling tightly with pent up arousal.

Rising to her feet, she took a nipple between her fingers and pinched, watching his face for a reaction. G’raha hissed —she smiled. The touches, the kisses against his skin were close to overwhelming but he wanted her to _explore_. Together they pulled the shirt over his head and discarded it. 

“Remove your trousers,” she commanded, stepping away to admire his lithe form.

G’raha flushed further at her demand but complied. Kicking his boots off, he shoved them to one side. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his trousers and pushed them off. Evidence of his arousal was clear in the solid bulge of his smalls. The very thought of the Warrior looking was enough to drive him wild. Those too were thrown to the side.

“You’ve _always_ been such a good boy. On show, **just** for me,” she hummed, appraising him.

“Only for you.”

The desire to be owned, to be humiliated, to be hurt was unknown territory for G’raha but ever the addict for adventure, he was keen to explore. The thought of being torn down completely to be rebuilt by her hands had his tail swaying back and forth. He would be her good boy—only hers.

“On the bed if you please, on your hands and knees,” she purred, smacking one toned buttock with her long, thin tail. 

G’raha nodded and obliged, setting his shoulders down on the blanket with his rear in the air. _Presenting_ himself awoke feelings of being entirely vulnerable but he trusted her to look after him. She had done before and would again. Wrapping his tail around a leg to stop the flailing, G’raha glanced over his shoulder to watch her approach.

He flinched at the ghostly sensation of her small hand gliding over his backside. As did the first digit that probed at him, gentle to start with. The _pop_ of an unstoppered vial of oil had him flinching with anticipation, watching the glistening liquid pour out onto her palm to thoroughly coat her fingers. The first finger slid in without resistance. G’raha sighed at the intrusion, but her fingers alone were not enough to split him the way he **_needed._ ** Her free hand snaked around his hips to grasp his solid length, pumping him softly and slipped another finger inside to join the first. G’raha pushed back against her, ears pinning when he could go no further. The fingers around his cock, those curled inside, stroking at _that_ spot... He whimpered.

“Twelve— _not enough_ ,” he moaned, breathless.

A third finger answered his plea and the fourth began to pry him open. The Warrior pressed a kiss to the small of his back and cooed words of praise; encouragement to keep going. G’raha turned back to gaze at her with glassy, unfocused eyes, auburn hair clinging to his forehead as the sheen of sweat made his skin glow. He nodded.

“Let’s begin then, Raha,” she murmured. The whine that fell from G’raha lips as she withdrew her fingers made the Warrior smile, the wait would soon be worth it. 

The long, corseted skirt hit the floor with a thud as she stepped out and kicked it to the side of the room. Joined soon after by her tights and smalls, she pulled her bandeau off and discarded it on the pile. Eyes fluttered closed, hands came to rest at her crotch, palms up. Drawing on the astral parts of the aether that made up her own foundations, she reached and pulled, centering on her groin as she fashioned it into an unnatural and yet _entirely_ natural member for herself. It would grant his pleasure and find hers to join him.

One stroke of her length had her panting, the second—hissing in pleasure. She closed the gap between them, ran her finger down his spine. G’raha shivered under her touch; he knew what was coming next. _Finally_ . One hand guided the head of her length to his entrance, G’raha could only respond by widening his stride and taking a deep breath. The anticipation had butterflies churning his stomach. Slow, _ever_ so slowly she started to push in. The length pried him open further than any number of fingers ever could. 

“Are you alright?” the Warrior asked, pausing.

Her hand followed the curve of his spine, the roundness of his buttock. Coming to rest at his inner thigh. A firm squeeze pulled another moan from his lips.

“Quite. Mayhap I should impale _myself_ if you keep teasing me,” his voice unsteady and laced with need. A furrowed brow showed her displeasure at the answer and quickly he realised his error.

For speaking out of turn, G’raha paid. _Smack_ —her hand connected with flesh. Once, twice, thrice and again. The first stinging blow came as a surprise and he started. Bracing himself, he took the rest in his stride. Flesh now reddened, sitting would be a daunting task. The valuable lesson wouldn’t be forgotten and he would learn to keep his mouth shut.

“Pray forgive my insolence,” he hissed. “I’ll do better.”

“Such a _good_ boy,” she cooed. 

His punishment complete, she bent to press another kiss to the small of G’raha’s back before pushing another ilm in. Desperate fingers clutched at the sheets until raw and red, his head lolling forward. He called her name and begged for **_more_ ** . Obliging him for being _such_ a good learner, she continued until she was fully hilted. G’raha needed a moment. 

“Prepare yourself, beautiful one,” she murmured, her own breath ragged and unsteady. The hot tightness around her length was _all-consuming_.

G’raha writhed on her, legs shaking, hands still grasping fruitlessly at the sheets. Together their hisses filled the air as she withdrew. The emptiness that followed was a strange notion, one that G’raha didn’t enjoy—too eager to continue. She held G’raha’s length in her palm and ran a thumb over the leaking head, the need evident. 

Distracted by the touch, G’raha whimpered when she thrust inside in one fluid motion. The Warrior’s restraint faltered and rapid movements had them both mewling each other’s names. Each stroke hit that sensitive spot inside and made him see stars. It wasn’t enough to push him over the edge. She sped up. Her thrusts became erratic and her hand fumbled at his member. G’raha braced his head between folded arms. Moans muffled by pillows and shaking legs had the bed moving.

G’raha was a good boy, most certainly a good boy. Hers, _all hers_ , **_only hers_ **— 

She stopped moving. Pulled out. _Why_ _-?_

G’raha’s hips fell to the bed, he scrambled to face the Warrior. His eyes were wild, face full of confusion. The release, _his reward_ had been so close and then snatched away from him like some cruel punishment. What did he do wrong?

“I find myself tired Raha. You can do some of the work, can’t you?” she asked.

The words took a moment to sink in. He nodded. G’raha turned away from her, rose to his knees and folded his arms to brace his head on the pillows. Granting a kindness, the Warrior stepped forward until her length touched his rear. G’raha was grateful for that. He would do the rest. The first attempt to align missed, and her length slipped under to meet his. G’raha shivered at the sensation, something to experiment with later. The failures that followed made him groan in annoyance. She watched with amusement as G’raha grew more impatient with each passing second. _Finally_ —her length at his entrance was _teasing._

“See? I knew you could do it,” she said cheerfully, massaging a pliant thigh.

G’raha pushed back onto her, mind focussed solely on the sensation of being split open. He knew that he wouldn’t last much longer, and neither would she. No time to waste, fingers grasped at his hips and she sheathed herself repeatedly. G’raha writhed on her cock, laying himself bare for her to see. His strengths, his weaknesses— _everything_.

But there was something _missing_ . To chase the stars was one thing, to reach out and grab them was _everything_.

The Elementals had yet to reject her calls. To coax the aether from them was no more of a challenge than prying G’raha open. A hand slipped over his hip, to hold him. Her movements grew clumsy. G’raha could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, a moment of confusion trying to figure out what the Warrior was doing. Then he realised and his eyes grew wide. G’raha stuttered her name but she ignored him. Drawing astral aether to combine with umbral focussed in her hand, she bent and whispered against the small of his back.

“ _Benediction._ ”

G’raha heard the sound before the spell touched his skin—an angelic choir that built to a crescendo of crystalline chimes. It flooded his ears and the light that surrounded them forced his eyes shut. The healing magic against his length had G’raha shouting her name. He began to shake. The healing aether was too much to contain; it needed to be released. She hilted herself repeatedly, pressing at that spot on every pass. His cock throbbed. Grasping it with both hands, he pumped himself. The barrier broke, the flood came—semen erupted from his member like a torrent of water, spilling onto the bed sheets and ruining them. G’raha whited out, calling for her all the while.

The over-heal remained unresolved. When G’raha came to his entire lower half spasmed and he choked on a gasp, a second spilling forced out of him. His hips gave way, falling forward onto the bed and taking the Warrior with him. Even after being pulled down, the tightness engulfing her own length pushed her over the edge. A final thrust, she stilled and spilled inside, her own aetheric equivalent of seed. G’raha had no capacity to respond but the warm flood that filled him was comforting. A sign that he had been a _good boy_.

Face down on the bed, the weight of her against his back was soothing. As swiftly as it was made, her length returned to that of every living being—aether. The loss made G’raha feel empty, though entirely spent and tired. She pressed a kiss between the lines of his shoulder blades.

“You’ve been a very good boy, **_I love you_ **.” 


End file.
